


All I See (is him and me forever and forever)

by lastdream



Series: On My Own [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdream/pseuds/lastdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have sex and it goes perfectly, despite their different needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See (is him and me forever and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Last part!

Before the meeting starts, Enjolras leans over Grantaire to whisper in his ear. It’s quiet enough that none of the Amis can hear, but it hits Grantaire like the most pleasant punch to the gut he’s ever had. He flushes immediately and pushes back his half-empty beer bottle, determined not to touch another drop— he knows Enjolras can’t stand the taste.

Courfeyrac knows it, too. He takes the seat across the little table from Grantaire and smirks, like he knows exactly what dirty things Enjolras was whispering.

He really, really doesn’t.

Or, Grantaire thinks he doesn’t.

“How sappy does he have to get to make you flush like that?” Courfeyrac asks. He does.

“He told you?” Grantaire isn’t sure whether he’s annoyed or unsurprised that Enjolras told his best friend that his boyfriend is demisexual; it wasn’t exactly a secret, and the triumvirate do tell each other everything.

“No.” Or maybe they don’t tell each other everything. “You’re not giving me enough credit, Capital R. Enjolras may be blind, but I have my ways.”

“So Combeferre told you.” No one has ever gotten so much mileage out of a psych minor, no one. The man is three steps from omniscient.

“That I can neither confirm nor deny,” Courfeyrac says in his best lawyer-tone. 

“You know I used to give you all the credit for the triumvirate's collective social intelligence. Now I can only give you credit for your collective understanding of pop culture.”

“Also baking skills!”

“Too late, Enjolras cooked for our date on Thursday.”

“Damn.” Courfeyrac happily steals Grantaire’s abandoned beer and drinks deeply. “Really though, how does this work? If I tell you I love you…”

“My heart will swell with camaraderie and warm fuzzy feelings,” Grantaire says, deadpan. “Have you done any research?’

“Five minutes,” Courfeyrac admits.

“And you say you’re going to be a lawyer.” Grantaire shakes his head. “It’s like rectangles and squares.”

“Dammit R, I’m a lawyer, not a mathematician.”

“Law student,” Grantaire corrects. “I’ll give you three out of five for that. Anyway, all squares are rectangles but not all rectangles are squares. All arousal is emotional but not all emotions are arousal.”

“So, are you going to tell me what he said?”

Grantaire just smirks and looks up as Enjolras begins the meeting with a truly glorious show of passion.

 

Hours later they stumble across Grantaire’s apartment to fall on the couch, still kissing. Finally, Grantaire draws back for air.

“You can’t say things like that in public,” he informs Enjolras, moving to rest his head in the curve of his neck.

“I like telling you I love you,” Enjolras complains.

“One man’s PDA is another man’s exhibitionism.”

“We’re alone now.”

“Very observant, Enjolras.”

“I’d like to make love to you, if that’s all right.” He pauses, as if considering. “I’ve found that people tend to think high emotion is some kind of weakness or something that mature people keep a lid on, but some of the things I feel are worthy of romance novels, and I want to tell them to you. You of all people won’t judge me for it.”

“Courfeyrac’s been having you read romance novels?”

“I’ve been having me read romance novels. For research purposes.” Grantaire laughs at him, a little helplessly.

“Only you,” is all he can say.

“I should hope so. I have it on good authority that you love me, so I wouldn’t want to be anyone else. I love that you love me.” Grantaire stops laughing. His eyes have gone wide against his own will, and he stares at Enjolras even though it makes him feel like the doe-eyed heroine Enjolras just cast him as.

“I love that you want me to love you,” he returns, just a little breathy.

“Can I take you to bed now?” Enjolras asks.

“Please,” says Grantaire.

Then Enjolras shifts them so Grantaire is on his lap, gets his hands under Grantaire’s thighs, and picks him up and carries him to the bedroom.

Romance novels indeed.

The gesture fails a little as he tries to lay Grantaire down on the bed— Enjolras ends up falling on top of him and knocking the wind out of him— but it’s sweet all the same. When Enjolras laughs breathlessly, his happiness is infectious. They’re laying in bed, still fully clothed, laughing and kissing and accidentally bumping their noses together or licking across each others faces when their mouths miss, and laughing all the more as they realign their lips. It’s barely even started and it’s already the best Grantaire has ever felt. His cock is hard and pressing up against Enjolras, but that doesn’t feel nearly so important as the fact that Enjolras just managed to stick a finger in his ear trying to stroke his hair and they both find that hilarious.

In this moment they’re equally ridiculous and equally indulgent and it is incredible. Enjolras looks so happy, and it’s because of him. For the first time, Grantaire is actually more impatient to get to the sex part of the evening than his partner. Grantaire brings his fingers to the hem of Enjolras’s shirt and begins to tug it upward.

“Are you ready for that, R?” Enjolras asks, a faint furrow appearing between his brows.

“Yeah. I’ve always— one of my oldest fantasies was that this would be fun with you, and here you are sticking your nose in my eye. It’s better than I could’ve hoped.” Grantaire smiles up at him, but it’s smaller now, less amused and more adoring, almost shy. Enjolras smiles back and lets his shirt be pulled off.

“Now you take yours off,” he says. He looks at Grantaire with wide, serious eyes, and says solemnly, “In the name of equality.”

Grantaire bursts out laughing as he removes his shirt. He relishes the touch of Enjolras’s bare skin against his; it isn’t inherently arousing, but it feels close and warm and intimate, and that is.

Their pants and underwear follow in much the same way, leaving them finally naked against each other. In this there’s another first for Grantaire: he’s fully hard, but Enjolras isn’t, yet. The drag of his half-soft cock over Grantaire’s hot flesh makes it clear that Enjolras needs something more physical to get him ready. Grantaire’s prepared for the feelings to become hollow as they take a backseat to physical sensation, but they don’t. Enjolras is still smiling and looking lovingly at him, even as he thrusts a few times against Grantaire’s hip to get himself hard. They gasp he lets out as it begins to work is a thing of beauty.

“I love you,” Grantaire tells him, lifting his hips to push back. Enjolras seems to take that as some kind of cue to start talking, because once he starts, he doesn’t stop. He barely seems interrupted by his own gasps and soft moans.

“I love you so much, Grantaire. This is amazing, being with you like this. I think you know I haven’t done this before, but I’m certain you’re ruining me for everyone else. It might be difficult, but someone else could probably look like you do, or move like you do. Someone else could even try to act your part and talk like you do—“

“Isn’t it bad manners to talk about other people in bed?” Enjolras scowls and moves on like he hadn’t spoken.

“But I know that none of them would ever hold a candle to you, because none of them could ever love me like you do. And I could never love anyone else the way I love you. Feeling like this, with you— God, R, I’ve never felt so close to someone in my life. I don’t ever want to stop touching you.”

“Well fuck me,” Grantaire says hoarsely. “Have you practiced for this?”

“Is that something you want? For me to fuck you, I mean.”

Grantaire takes a moment to imagine it, the heat and pressure, and more importantly the way Enjolras would be inside him, making space for himself and bringing them as close together as it is possible to be.

“Do you know what to do?”

“I may be a virgin, but I live with Courfeyrac.”

“There’s lube in the drawer.” Grantaire gets one last long swipe of his tongue over Enjolras’s lips before he dives for the drawer. When Enjolras returns he looks almost comically crestfallen.

“You don’t have condoms,” he says morosely.

“I don’t usually have sex with other people,” Grantaire explains. “It’s not worth the trouble.” Enjolras bites his lip and furrows his brow, considering.

“I could just finger you, if you’d enjoy that. Or—“

“Or?”

“You’re clean, right?” Oh. Grantaire can feel his mouth fall open but his mind is lost, overwhelmed at the thought of being that close without a single barrier between them, of Enjolras wanting— “I’m sorry, I'm not upset if you’re not.“

“What? No, no, I’m clean. I just— that’s very intimate,” Grantaire explains. He can feel himself flushing a little. 

“It’s a lot of things,” Enjolras says as he slicks up his fingers. "Trust, for one. Do you know how much I trust you, that I’ll do this with nothing between us, on your word alone? And closeness. My skin on your skin and nothing in the way. Do you know what else?” This last question is not, apparently, rhetorical; he waits with his fingers just on the rim of Grantaire’s hole.

“It’s supposed to feel better,” Grantaire tries.

“I guess,” says Enjolras. He starts working his first finger in, torturously slowly. “It might be that little bit hotter, it might have a bit more friction. I was thinking of love. I was thinking that you’ve never done this before either, and I’ll be the only one who’s ever done this with you. I’ll be the only one who’s ever touched you, skin to skin, that deep inside.” As he says ‘deep,’ Enjolras pushes the second finger in alongside the first, making Grantaire buck his hips at the pleasure.

“Possessive, aren’t you?” A little wildly, Grantaire thinks, please say yes. He feels so close to Enjolras, with Enjolras’s loving eyes looking down at him and his careful fingers working inside him— every motion makes his care obvious, and it makes Grantaire burn hotter. All he can think of that would make this better is the sense of belonging that always warms him through.

“Of course. Relationships imply exclusivity, don’t they? Whatever we do together should be only between me and you, because—“

“Because I’m yours,” Grantaire finishes, helping him along. Enjolras looks surprised but happy.

“I’m yours, too,” he replies.

Grantaire’s eyes roll back and he bucks his hips. He has to try very hard not to come. He’s never thought of that before, that as much as Enjolras owns every part of him, he might own some part of Enjolras as well. It almost feels wrong, wanting to own the man he loves, but it has to be okay, doesn’t it? Enjolras is giving himself to Grantaire— that thought makes him writhe again.

“If you want to do this, you need to get in me right this second,” he warns Enjolras breathlessly.

“What did I say to get you worked up like this?” Enjolras asks as he slicks himself and lines up with Grantaire’s hole. He leans forward and presses Grantaire’s thighs further apart, making space for himself.

“I’ve always— always thought of myself as yours,” he starts, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the hot intensity in Enjolras’s eyes as he begins to push in. He doesn’t want to come, not until he’s at least felt Enjolras move inside him. “I always thought I belonged to you. I never thought you’d be giving yourself to me, too.”

There’s a hint of worry on Enjolras’s brow, but it’s gone a moment later as Enjolras shakes his head and presses fully inside. “Okay?” he asks.

“Just give me a few seconds.”

“You might want to take a few more than that. I want this to last at least a couple minutes.”

“What?”

“This is the part I studied for.”

“Oh god.”

“No, just Enjolras.”

“Shut up, that is directly from some trashy romance novel.”

“It might be. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Enjolras says directly into his ear, and then he begins to move. It feels good, and by the little groan Enjolras makes it must be good for him too, but Grantaire is more focused on the words Enjolras is saying. They were arousing before, but now they’re driving him out of his mind. “I’m so happy with you, my love. I wish we could always be like this. You’re so wonderful, all spread out and giving yourself up for me. I didn’t think it could be sweet, but it is, and it makes me want to keep you forever. I love the way you react to everything I say. Do you think someday I could get you off just with my words? I’d like to try, at least.”

Grantaire is breathing hard, perception narrowed to the sight of Enjolras above him, the feel of Enjolras inside him, the sound of Enjolras murmuring in his ear. He gathers his energy to buck his hips against Enjolras, making his hips stutter and his words break off abruptly. Grantaire misses them at once.

“Tell me you love me,” he whispers, “and I’m yours and you’re—“ He can’t ask for it, but Enjolras seems to understand.

“I love you so much, my R. This is so good, sweetheart. I’ve never felt like this before— you’re making me feel so good. It’s you that’s making me feel so good, so happy. You make this good for me, my love—“ he breaks off to gasp again. His thrusts are getting faster; he’s getting close. “My love, you belong to me, and— oh, oh god, R— I’m— I’m yours!”

That’s the feeling of Enjolras coming inside him, Grantaire thinks, half out of his head with pleasure. That’s the feeling of Enjolras beyond controlling himself and given over— giving himself over inside Grantaire. God, he’s so close. His fingers twitch like they might stroke his cock if they weren’t limp with pleasure. 

Then Enjolras recovers himself enough to turn his head into Grantaire’s neck and murmur one last ‘I love you,’ and Grantaire is gone. He’s coming hard, making Enjolras whimper at the pressure on his softening cock.

When he comes down Enjolras is still mouthing at his neck, almost forming words but not quite, like he’s still trying to take care of Grantaire with his loving babble, and that makes Grantaire’s heart swell even as his cock deflates.

“That was amazing,” he says in a low voice. “It’s never been like that before.” Never been so warm and loving all the way through, never as good for him as for his partner.

“You’re with me now,” replies Enjolras, lifting his head to look into Grantaire’s eyes. “I’m going to make it like that every time.”

Grantaire shivers and smiles and wraps his arms around Enjolras’s back.

“I can’t wait."


End file.
